And am I born to die?
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Tony made the fatal mistake of angering a god, now his life can pay the penance. But Bruce doesn't want to lose his only companion, it's other half. His soul mate. Bruce Banner/Tony Stark. Character death warning!


_And am i born to die?_

* * *

"Tony please we can think of something, there is still time!" Bruce begged, on the verge of tears. A battered Iron Man turned to him and looked at him with the eyes of a man set to hang.

"He wants me, this is my battle Bruce, no ones going to die because of me...not anymore." The Merchant of Death was making his final sale, his own life. He had been the one to anger Loki, it was him who challenged the enraged god to hit him with his best weapon, it was his fault that The Destroyer had now come to New York. Thor was in Asgard trying to stop his brother and retreat the weapon, but he could end this now.

* * *

_To lay this body down?_

* * *

"Tony look at this thing! You could figure this out...we could figure this out if you would just value your life for one goddamn minute!" Bruce cried. He had lost too much in his time, his life, his freedom, his humanity. He refused to lose the one thing that kept him going, the only person to treat him like a person. His only friend, his other half.

"Is it wrong I value those i care for more!" Tony spun to face the scientist. "Loki plays dirty, he'll go after what I love if he can't get to me. Sure I could figure out how to beat this, but I cannot promise to do that before I lose someone. If my math is right, and it always is, this is my only way to save anyone I care about." His brown eyes swam with hurt and pain and a sense of being lost, more so than usual. He was hiding something.

"Tony what aren't you telling me?"

* * *

_And must my trembling spirit fly, into a world unknown?_

* * *

"Bruce it doesn't matter..."

"If you are going to basically kill yourself you can tell me what you are trying to accomplish here." Bruce said firmly, walking to Tony so they were face to face. "Tell me." Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

"If I use the uni beam when it fires I can destroy it. I know it won't stop with just me so I figured it out. However..."

"The uni beam is not strong enough in the brief-case armour. You'd have to use the arc reactor itself and that...Tony that will kill you slowly and painfully." Bruce shook his head violently, "No way, go back to the tower and get another armour..."

"There is no time!"

* * *

_A land of deepest shade, Unpierced by human thought._

* * *

Bruce took Tony's metal hand and held it to his chest. He just shook his head, the billionaire looked down.

"There is no other option that will definitely work , I've ran the variables."

"I'll go green..."

"This guy could kill the Hulk and that I refuse to allow." He moved his hand to Bruce's face. "You and Pepper have the company, go crazy,  
Invent anything you can think of, the labs are all yours. Don't run, don't leave the Avengers, you'll be the closest thing to me and who wouldn't want me around?" He laughed.

* * *

_The dreary regions of the dead,  
Where all things are forgot?_

* * *

"Just promise me you won't forget me. Keep my legacy going and for all that is good don't forget me. I want rain at my funeral, it's me, I'm going out properly. I want to make Eva Perron's funeral look small." Bruce laughed bitterly. "I love you, do not forget that."

"Please don't do this. I love you. Don't make me lose you too." Bruce begged. Tony leaned forward and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry." And with that he shut the face plate, turned and walked to his death.

* * *

_Soon as from earth I go,  
What will become of me?_

* * *

These were his final moments, the last few minutes of the last Stark. Would he be remembered as the hero or the merchant of death still? Would the Avengers replace him? He paused for a moment to look back at the grief stricken  
Bruce, a funeral march of tears trekked slowly down his face. No, he wouldn't be replaced. Bruce wouldn't let them forget him, Bruce would preserve his legacy. He smirked, Yinsen's words in the cave flowed back to his mind.  
"Don't waste your life."  
And he hadn't, and now he was ending it as a hero should. To save his city and to save his friends.

* * *

_Eternal happiness or woe  
Must then my portion be;_

* * *

He should run after him, beg him to stop being the martyr, beg him to think but he couldn't. He had to let him to this. He had to watch the only man he ever loved die. Bruce had lost many in his life, his mother when he was young, his deadbeat father, his normality, his home, Betty and now Tony. The self proclaimed playboy who cared about no one but himself, he smiled triumphantly, no one could deny calling the man what he truly is now.

A hero.

* * *

_Waked by the trumpet's sound,  
I from my grave shall rise,_

* * *

The street was silent except for the gentle pad of the metal boots, when the Iron Man stopped advancing the wind itself froze in fear and anticipation.

"Do it, end this now Loki." The metal monster was still before the head slowly revealed its flames. "Here we go. Jarvis, all power to uni beam."

"Am I to include arc power,sir?"

"Yes, it's been a pleasure Jarvis."

"The pleasure was all mine sir." Tony smiled at his AI then closed his eyes. As he heard his enemy fire he did the same and as he felt his chest tighten and burn he heard the loud metal crash to the ground. With a final nod the Iron Man too fell.

* * *

_And see the Judge with glory crowned,  
And see the flaming skies._

* * *

As soon as The Destroyer fell Bruce began to run for Tony, reaching him meer seconds after he fell. The street seemed to burn like hell fire but the fire department could handle that. Right now Tony needed him.

"Tony, Tony please look at me." Bruce begged, pressed the trick switch to open the mask. His eyes opened slightly as a small smile graced his grave face.

"I got him?"

"Yeah you did." Bruce smiled back, his voice breaking. He looked down at the mans chest to see no glowing blue light, only smouldering metal and torn armour. "This is it then? No tricks up your sleeve? No surprise hidden reactor?"

"Not this time." Tony smiled sadly before groaning in pain, "This is it, Brucey." He slowly moved his hand to hold the Doctor's. "What do you suggest Doc?"

"Rest should do it." He croaked, gripping the hand tightly. "Go to sleep and you'll be fine, trust me I'm a doctor." Both men attempted to laugh.

"Goodbye, Bruce." Tony's eyes slowly slid shut and his grip on Bruce's hand disappeared. Bruce hung his head as the sobs began to wrack his body.

"Goodbye, Tony."

* * *

_And am I born to die?_

* * *

Just a little one shot that wouldn't leave my head since a school production The crucible which included and darker version o this song than is available to listen to. The words are vey haunting and we changed he tune to draw on That. The song is "am I born to die?" From cold mountain

Review please! :)


End file.
